


I got you all figured out, dude

by uswnt3



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 20:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12589832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uswnt3/pseuds/uswnt3
Summary: I was thinking of doing a part two to which Tobin confesses to her not so secret crush. let me know if i should and i hope you enjoyed this!btw let me be clear that this is supposed to be a one shot. haha thanks for reading!





	I got you all figured out, dude

Tobin plops downs on the couch, joining Kelley who’s watching The Bachelor to her dismay. She never understands why such shows are made but Kelley loves it for the drama. Tobin takes a huge spoonful of her mint ice cream and tries to understand what’s going on TV. It doesn’t take long before Kelley strikes up a conversation though.

“So how was your date with Sofia yesterday?” Kelley asks.

“It was okay. She’s hot,” Tobin simply says, not going much into detail.

“She’s hot, huh?” Kelley smirks diverting her attention to her roommate.

Tobin nods before taking another mouthful of ice cream. Kelley furrows her eyebrows in confusion. She needs more than that.

“She good in bed?” Kelley asks.

“Oh, we didn’t sleep together. Just dinner,” Tobin replies.

“Why not? Did Tobin Heath finally got rejected?”

“Nah, just didn’t felt like it.”

_Wait. What?_

Now Kelley is even more confused. Tobin has been pining over this Sofia girl for months and not in the ‘I like you’ sort of way. It was never like that with Tobin. She usually takes a girl to dinner or a movie just to take her to bed at the end of the night. But she didn’t with Sofia. The equation just didn’t add up and Kelley wants to know why.

Kelley’s has her eyes on the TV screen but she’s not watching it. She’s thinking about the last time Tobin actually did bring someone over. It was a two months ago. And last night when she didn’t have sex with Sofia, someone who she wanted so badly just a few months ago, Kelley starts to realise that something is wrong.

Just then Tobin’s phone buzzed on the coffee table and Tobin reaches over eagerly, smiling instantly at the message she received. Kelley leans towards her slightly, taking a peak at the message.

**_Christen (10.33pm): hey, busy?_ **

Oh it’s just Christen.

_Wait a minute._

It’s just Christen, why is Tobin smiling so much? Why is she giggling? _She’s freaking me out,_ Kelley thinks to herself.

_Hold on._

Tobin and Christen met just about five months ago when Tobin’s boss hired Christen to be their new barista at the café Tobin works at. Tobin talks about Christen a whole lot, but never about how hot she is or how much she wants to sleep with her. It’s always _she’s so sweet_ or _she looks really cute when she’s focusing_ or _she’s great with people._

Actually, Tobin never really slept with anyone ever since she met Christen. Just that one girl two months ago. And yeah she still talked about how much she wanted Sofia, but then again, she didn’t sleep with her last night. And now she’s acting like a kid who just got some free candy, non-stop smiling and grinning looking at her phone.

Oh my god.

Kelley knows why. She figured it out.

Kelley takes a pillow and smacks it right into Tobin’s face.

“Dude! What was that for!” Tobin groans.

“Dude! You have a crush on Christen?!”

Tobin looks like she’s been caught red handed stealing. She opens and closes her mouth repeatedly, not being able to say anything at the sudden accusation. Kelley stares at her demanding for answers.

Tobin suddenly smiles widely. “What are you –“

“Don’t shit with me, Tobin. Tell me the truth.” Kelley demands.

“Wh-why do you think I have a crush on her?” Tobin stutters.

Kelley smirks. Then she starts listing from one to ten as to why she knows that Tobin has a crush on Christen. And with every single thing said, it’s like Tobin gets weaker because she stops trying to argue by the time Kelley listed the sixth reason why Tobin does have a crush on her new workmate.

When she’s done, she crosses her arms across her chest and raises her eyebrows.

Tobin looks like she’s about to say something back. But then she leans her head back into the couch and covers her face with a pillow.

She mumbled something into the pillow and Kelley can barely hear anything she’s saying so she pulls the pillow away. She throws the pillow across the living room and looks back at her defeated best friend.

“I’m right, aren’t I?” Kelley smirks.

When Tobin doesn’t say anything, she pumps her fist in the air. She feels like she had just solved a difficult case or mystery.

“I’m crazy about her,” Tobin says softly.

Kelley feels a shift of mood, knowing that this is probably serious to Tobin. She decides to save her teasing for another day and just be there for Tobin right now.

“You are?”

“Yeah,” Tobin admits. “I didn’t even know this kind of feelings was possible. It’s such an uncomfortable feeling but it feels so right at the same time. I just want to be with her all the fucking time.”

“So you’re saying this isn’t just a crush, but you like like her?”

Tobin chuckles at how stunned Kelley sounds. “Yeah. And you know what?”

“What?”

“I don’t even think about sleeping with her,” Tobin says.

“Okay I mean I do,” she added and Kelley lets out a sigh of relief causing both of them to laugh. “I just don’t want her just for that. Like all those other girls I slept with.”

“If you like her then why did you went on a date with Sofia?” Kelley asks hoping that this would at least answer all her questions.

“She asked me out actually. I was with Allie and Alex when it happened, so I just said yes,” Tobin says sheepishly. “Felt like shit though being out with her. It’s like I was cheating on Chris or something.”

“Oh, Chris? Nicknames already?” Kelley teases now that there was no longer any tension between them.

“Shut up.”

Her phone buzzes receiving another message.

**_Christen (11.01pm): sorry, didn’t mean to interrupt anything. Guess I’ll see you at work tomorrow?_ **

**_Christen (11.01pm): goodnight Tobin._ **

“No no, don’t go to bed yet,” Tobin says to herself as she types quickly into her phone.

“What’s wrong?” Kelley asks.

“I can’t believe we talked for half an hour and I forgot to reply her,” Tobin says disappointingly.

“Dude, you didn’t reply her for thirty minutes? Rule number one. Never reply late to a girl’s text,” Kelley says.

Tobin gave her a pointed look and Kelley just raises her arms as if it wasn’t any of her fault. Tobin shakes her head and sighs, feeling sad that she doesn’t get to talk to her favourite girl before she sleeps.

“Just call her. Tell her you got caught up with something, she’ll understand,” Kelley tries to help. “I mean I’m pretty sure she’s a better person than I am.”

“Okay yeah I will,” Tobin says standing up and walking towards her room. “Night Kel.”

“Yeah betray me, sure. I love it when you do that.”

The only response she gets is the loud sound from the door slamming shut.

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking of doing a part two to which Tobin confesses to her not so secret crush. let me know if i should and i hope you enjoyed this! 
> 
> btw let me be clear that this is supposed to be a one shot. haha thanks for reading!


End file.
